


A roleplay gone wrong Hisoka x Reader

by Cautionworks



Series: Isekai Adventures [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 2021, Alice in Wonderland References, Anime Roleplay, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Fake Hisoka, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Isekai, Loss of Virginity, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is 18, Roleplay, Roleplay as Hisoka, Sexual Roleplay, roleplay gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cautionworks/pseuds/Cautionworks
Summary: There's a roleplayer that does Hisoka...and definitely nothing more than that.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter) & Reader, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Series: Isekai Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105280
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	A roleplay gone wrong Hisoka x Reader

Hisoka Morrow or Amour is a popular character among the Hunter Hunter fandom. So well-liked by the girls and guys alike. Whether you hate him or not, you must admit he is an interesting character. This was very true for y/n. She was borderline infatuated with this fictional character. She loved to watch Instagram edits of this man. She loved the fanart the fans created. She loved how the fanfics feed her untenable fantasies. Some would write her off as just as a horny simp; others deemed her as crazy. But she didn't care. She knew what she wanted. Or did she?

She was very well aware of the character's personality and appearance. Normally she disliked these kinds of men, but she couldn't help but feel attracted to him. If she was actually in a relationship with this man, it's most likely to be toxic, whatever it may be verbal or physical, could both. She didn't care; he was a fictional character, but she couldn't help but associate him with real-life things. Boy, this girl needed a boyfriend. But How could she? How can she develop a natural relationship when the world is full of restrictions to isolation and no human contact. She felt trapped at this point in her life. She just turned 18 a week ago. She barely had friends any more. Except for one. She only felt this lonely when she thought about her relationships. The only thing that she could do to forget is to keep herself busy as much as possible, whether it may be work or hobbies, just something to do. To keep her mind off issues surrounding her life.

**Evening**

A chilly night it was. Y/n had just finished her schoolwork for the day and is now taking a break. She was not in the mood for her favorite hobbies right about now. She was sitting down on her bed, swiping up to various posts on Instagram. Some were the same old edits of hisoka, and some were just reposted fanarts from fake art accounts—nothing out of the ordinary until she saw a post with interesting graphics. It was a dark and purple themed. Before she looked at the picture, she was shocked but how many likes this post received. 

" _600 Fucking K Likes!_ "

Right next to the likes, she could see accounts she followed also liked this post. Then y/n darted her eyes below the number of likes.

"206..." she read. Then a K appeared. 

"K Comments!"

" _What was so good about this?!_ " Her thoughts raced.

She then looked at the user profile. The picture was a cosplayer looking exactly like Hisoka. The name was **XXX_Morrow**. That name wasn't recognizable in her memories.

" _If he were such a popular Hisoka account, I would've seen it at some point. Or maybe he's new. He must be from Tiktok or something to achieve this many likes and comments in one day. Or is it just because of the stupid Instagram algorithm?_ " Y/n contemplated.

Before y/n could even swipe to the next slide, she saw a red notification popping up in the top right corner of the screen. She quickly saved the post and tapped on the icon to see three messages and typing. It was from Via or her Instagram name. **hisoka_greatestSimp$** . Yeah, veryyyyyy original. **(Note the sarcasm)**

" _Someone is excited.._ " Y/n thought

Y/n looked at her screen with messages all in caps.

"GURL YOU NEED TO SEE DIS NOW!"

"THERE IS THIS HISOKA ROLEPLAYER ON DISCORD!"

"YOU NEED TO CHECK HIM OUT HE ISS SO GOOD!"

**[Seen]**

" _A roleplayer that does Hisoka...?_ "

" _I've roleplayed as Hisoka before. What's so special about this one...?_ "

Once y/n finished reading her friend's colossal texts. Via sent a post.

The post looked familiar. Wait a minute—Y/n soon starting typing.

"i was just looking at that post..."

**[Seen]**

Y/n didn't have the patience right now to await a response, so she tapped on the post to view it again. This time she was able to read everything.

Its theme looked just like Discord but with a message.

_"_ **Hello, my darlings, I have an announcement to make. I will be conducting an online deadline where I pick a random number from 1 to 500,000. The winner will receive a 27/7 roleplay. SFW or NSFW is their choice. To enter, you must inscribe your IG account name using an email address. You will receive a number. The random number generated will be the winner. The link to the site is in my bio. I will announce the winner on My IG stories.♥ You have one week. See you soon, my lovelies.♥** "

" _Is he fucking serious? 24/7 roleplay...this man has so much time. And he chooses to roleplay as a fictional character to appeal horny young girls..."_

Y/n sighed. _"But not bad. He's almost in perfect character_."

" _But...should I try it?_ " 

" _There is no chance for me to win. one in five hundred thousand. It is possible, but not likely. This will be out sheer luck_ ," Y/n was staring at her phone, but she wasn't looking at the phone, more like staring her eyes intensely somewhere else. She was in deep thought.

" _Fuck it... why not. It's not like I'm losing anything._ " 

With her mind made up, y/n looked into the account's bio and tapped the link. It didn't take long to reach the site.

The website was unexpectedly simple yet with style. So much for just entering a name and getting a number.

"He put a lot of effort into this site..." Y/n thought.

" _Or maybe he just hired a developer_." She dismissed the thought.

At once, y/n entered the necessary information needed and registered her IG name. **_simping_4hisoka_ ** . **(That's not original either T_T)** Within a few minutes, she received a confirmation email. Y/n swiped quickly and viewed the email. There was her number.

_"498801...huh, Why do I feel like this is the perfect number? Is this a random number, or I'm actually the 498801st person to enter my name. Oh well,"_

_"I got a week to wait now; Now it's time to be back being a productive citizen of society!"_


End file.
